Cellulose composites comprising cellulose and a polysaccharide are known to become colloidal and form a network structure when dispersed in aqueous solvents. Taking advantage of this characteristic, cellulose composites are widely used in fields such as foods, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, paints, ceramics, resins, catalysts, and other industrial goods. Cellulose composites are used in particular to stabilize suspensions, to stabilize emulsions, to impart texture, to impart cloudiness, to improve whiteness, to improve fluidity, in abrasives, to impart dietary fiber, for fat/oil substitution, and the like. For example, such cellulose composites are added for suspension stabilization of water-insoluble microparticles contained in beverages because they stabilize the cocoa powder in cocoa beverages and the milk calcium, calcium carbonate, and the like in calcium-fortified milk.
Cellulose composites having even higher suspension stabilization capacity than in the past have been desired in recent years as the types of water-insoluble microparticles added have diversified and the components added have increased in response to changing consumer needs, health consciousness, and taste differentiation.
Various studies have been conducted up to now on raising the suspension stabilization capacity of cellulose composites.
Patent Reference 1 discloses a cellulose composite comprising microcrystalline cellulose (MCC) and two types of carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC) having specific degrees of substitution. This cellulose composite is described as having a high storage modulus and being capable of stabilizing cocoa particles when added in a small amount (0.2%).
Patent Reference 2 discloses a cellulose composite comprising MCC and two types of CMC having specific degrees of substitution. This cellulose composite is described as being able to be included even in acidic and salt-containing foods.
Patent Reference 3 discloses a cellulose composite comprising MCC and CMC having a specific degree of substitution and viscosity.
Patent Reference 4 discloses a cellulose composite having a median diameter of 0.85 μm or higher, comprising MCC and a polysaccharide. This cellulose composite is described as having excellent suspension stability at low viscosity when added in a small amount to rich-tasting beverages blended with a high concentration of components such as coffee, cocoa, and black tea extract.
Patent Reference 5 discloses a cellulose composite comprising MCC and CMC having a degree of substitution of 0.95-1.5 and a viscosity of 100 cps or lower. The ability to suppress precipitation or separation in UHT-sterilized cocoa or soybean protein beverages containing this cellulose composite is described.